Its a tale, so Its a life (NaruSasu Vers)
by KookieSasu
Summary: Kau dan aku seperti tengah mencoba membirukan senja yang selalu merah. Kita sama-sama berusaha. Tetap tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Senja tetap berwarna merah dan hatiku masih saja berkata tidak. Maka, berhenti dan renungkanlah ini semua sejenak. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa. Ini hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa dan aku menderita.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Tale, so It's a Life

Terinspirasi dari novel "Goodbye Happiness" karya Arini Putri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruFemSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Part 1

"pagi ini,kerumunan fans berkumpul di depan gedung manajemen artis Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berkumpul untuk mengecam Uchiha Sasuke karena adanya rumor pembatalan sepihak atas rencana pernikahannya dengan idol, Akasuna Sasori. belum ada konfirmasi atas kebenaran rumor tersebut dari kedua belah pihak, tetapi fans dari pihak Akasuna Sasori terlihat sangat meyakini rumor tersebut dan semakin sulit dikendalikan. Sementara hingga kini, baik Akasuna Sasori maupun Uchiha Sasuke masih menutup aksesnya dari media manapun."

"Baiklah. aku mengerti. aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, berhentilah bertanya kepadaku! aku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ini. Iya, berhentilah bicara dan urusi artismu yang aneh itu!" Shikamaru menutup ponselnya dan meraih remote control televisi di meja. Kiba menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Gaara, dia bilang hari ini Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya pada media."

Sasori menatap layar televisi yang kini berganti-ganti dengan perasaan tegang. Shikamaru segera duduk ketika berhasil menemukan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tenang memenuhi layar. Sasori menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat tanda tanya besar untuk kalian. Aku hanya butuh waktu, untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian," ujar Sasuke hati-hati di layar televisi.

"apa dia benar-benar akan mengatakannya?" gumam Kiba.

"ya, aku dan Sasori, Akasuna Sasori.. kami sudah membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami."

"dia mengatakannya," ujar Shikamaru. Sasori hanya bisa mendengus disampingnya.

"aku disini untuk menjelaskan.. Alasan dibalik pembatalan rencana pernikahan kami, sesuai permintaan kalian. mungkin akan sulit bagi kalian untuk menerima alasanku ini karena alasan ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku untuk bercerita yang mungkin akan sulit kalian pahami. Tapi kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bercerita. Aku hanya ingin berbagi pada kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin jujur pada kalian. Izinkan aku untuk bercerita. Bercerita tentang kisah peri kecil. Peri kecil yang selalu setia dan tak berdaya. Tinkerbell."

Flashback on..

Aku menatap empat murid perempuan yang duduk berdampingan di depanku. Mereka terlihat memberi semangat satu sama lain. Sementara aku duduk menempati barisan panjang kursi dibelakang seorang diri sambil memegangi perut.

"nomor 13," seru salah satu anggota teater, memanggil pendaftar anggota untuk naik ke atas panggung aula.

Aku memandang iri beberapa kelompok murid didepanku. Setidaknya, mereka tidak cemas sendirian. Ya, setidaknya mereka tidak seperti aku. Maka aku hanya bisa bertahan sendirian, meremas perutku, berharap sakit perutku menghilang secara ajaib saat aku dipanggil.

"Krik!" bunyi jepretan foto itu membuat kepalaku menoleh dengan cepat. Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Berselang dua kursi dariku, di sanalah dia duduk. Aku mengenalnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tahu siapa namanya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasku. Aku mengenalnya sebagai lelaki yang selalu duduk dipojok ruangan dan sering menyelundupkan kamera ke kelas. Hanya itu. Dia bukan tipe lelaki populer yang membuat semua gadis mengenal siapa dirinya. Dia hanya murid biasa yang terkadang membuat kelas terkejut karena nilainya yang bagus dan membuat kelas cemas karena penyelundupan kameranya diketahui guru.

"kau ternyata bukan model yang bagus," ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat dahiku berkerut.

"kau tidak fotogenik, tapi kau pasti pintar akting," ujarnya lagi.

Dia memeriksa kameranya dan menoleh ke arahku. "kapan kau dipanggil? Baterai kameraku hampir habis. Aku tidak membawa cadangannya," lanjutnya lagi. Aku masih terdiam, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Tanpa sadar, tanganku tak lagi meremas perut. lelaki itu, Uzumaki Naruto, tanpa terduga dia telah berhasil membuat perhatianku terpusat padanya.

"apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanyanya sambil berjalan dibelakangku. Aku tau dia tak pernah suka perpustakaan. aku sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk deretan buku, mencari rak yang tepat.

"cerita,"jawabku singkat. "dongeng atau cerita klasik yang cocok untuk dipentaskan."

Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkanku. aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan heran. "Ah," bisiknya saat menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"aku tahu cerita yang cocok untuk dipentaskan klub teater,"ujarnya percaya diri. "Pernah dengar, semua anak di dunia ini selalu tumbuh dewasa, kecuali satu.."

"Peter Pan," sambungku cepat.

Naruto mengangguk senang dan menarik salah satu buku dari rak itu. "Kau tahu kalau ada saatnya anak tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa. Dia terlalu malas buat menghadapi dunia orang dewasa yang repot dan tidak pernah bisa dia mengerti. Bagaimana dia ingin terus dimasanya yang sekarang saat dia bisa menganggap dunia ini enteng dan dialah pemeran utamanya." Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Aku tahu. Dia tidak sedang membicarakan Peter Pan, dia membicarakan dirinya.

"tapi apa kau tahu? Peter Pan.. He's a devil," ujarnya dengan pengucapan inggris yang sangat bagus.

"maksudnya?" tanyaku yang memang tak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Dia membuka buku itu dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia cuma anak laki-laki kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak bertanggung jawab dan sok jagoan. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan? dia memberikan harapan yang terlalu besar pada Wendy," ujarnya seakan paham setiap kalimat dalam buku berbahasa inggris itu. "Dan kau tahu apa hal lebih buruk yang dia lakukan?"

Aku menggeleng. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang mendengarkan dongeng dari ibunya.

"dia menahan Tinkerbell untuk terus bersamanya, menemaninya, melindunginya.. tanpa memberikan apa pun untuk membalasnya," ucapnya yakin. Aku terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih serius dengan buku di tangannya. Mungkin memang benar, Peter Pan adalah lelaki yang jahat. Seperti kata Naruto, he's a devil. Tapi apa Naruto tahu? kemungkinan besar dia terlihat seperti Peter Pan dimataku. Naruto... bisa jadi dia adalah... Peter Pan-ku.

Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Ini bukan persahabatan. Kami tak pernah mengatasnamakan persahabatan untuk hubungan ini. Ini semua terlalu aneh untuk disebut persahabatan karena Naruto seakan menutup semua akses lelaki untuk tidak hanya dekat, tetapi juga mengikat. Namun, hanya aku yang terikat, hal ini tidak berlaku untuknya. Naruto, dia lelaki yang egois. Aku tahu itu. Namun, aku tetap berada disampingnya dan tidak sedikit pun berniat melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Naru, klub teater akhirnya setuju pakai cerita peterPan untuk pementasan,"ujarku sambil berjalan pelan di sampingnya menuju tempat parkir. Aku sengaja memanggilnya Naru karena menurutku dia memiliki nama seperti toping ramen.

"aku dapat peran bagus,Wendy," lanjutku riang.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan wajah kecewa. "kau tidak cocok jadi Wendy," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

"kau kecil, lucu, imut, lebih mirip Tinkerbell,"ujarnya mendeskripsikan diriku.

"Tinkerbell bukan tokoh utama," balasku.

"Tapi Tinkerbell selalu ada di samping Peter Pan,kan? dia pasti sering muncul," ujar Naruto masih teguh pada pendapatnya.

Aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendahuluinya. "terserah kau, yang penting aku udah dapat peran Wendy," gerutuku tak jelas.

Kudengar suara tawa Naruto dari belakang, "jangan ngambek, Tink."

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Naru, peranku itu Wendy," tegasku lagi.

Naruto menjulurkan lidah dan memasang kunci di motornya. "kau Wendy di pementasan, tapi dimataku kau tetap tinkerbell. Mulai sekarang, aku panggil kamu Tink."

"Naru..."

"Kau memanggilku Naru. Aku memanggilmu Tink," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Dan lagi, aku kembali tak berdaya karena senyuman itu.

Ternyata, Naru tak hanya memiliki pesona di depanku. Dia juga memiliki pesona yang kuat di depan orangtuaku. Lagi-lagi, aku tak menyadari kapan semua itu berawal. Tiba-tiba saja, aku menyadari bahwa Naru telah menjadi teman diskusi terbaik ayahku. Mereka dapat berdiskusi berjam-jam sambil bermain catur dan meminum segelas kopi hitam. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Naru juga telah memiliki peran tetap bagi ibuju sebagai penikmat pertama hasil masakannya. Bahkan, saat melakukan eksperimen masakan baru, ibu lebih percaya Naru dari pada aku.

Sampai hari itu tiba, Naru marah padaku karena aku tak memberitahunya bahwa aku mendaftar di Universitas Konoha. Dan dia baru tahu saat berita aku di terima di Universitas itu menyebar di sekolah.

"you still have to tell me about this," ujarnya dingin saat itu. "you made me look so stupid. I didn't know anything." dan setelahnya dia terus mendiamkanku.

"Naru.."panggilku pelan, sore itu saat melihatnya di ambang pintu rumahku.

Naru menoleh ke arahku, saat ibu tiba-tiba memasuki rumah disusul ayah di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan sendirian di Konoha," ujar Ayah di sela-sela senyumannya. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Sampai Ayah menunjukan surat berwarna putih dengan label yang sama seperti yang tertera di surat pemberitahuanku sebelumnya. Namun bukan namaku yang tertera disana.

Uzumaki Naruto. Departement of Film Studies.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengejarmu diam-diam?" ujarnya dengan nada jahil.

Aku masih tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Aku berusaha mencerna ucapannya perlahan. Apa maksudnya? mengapa dia melakukan itu? aku masih butuh penjelasan lebih jauh. Namun, saat ini aku tak ingin memikirkan itu. Naru telah memberiku kejutan. Kejutan yang membuatku tak berhenti tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, kuberanikan diriku menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Tale, so It's a Life

Terinspirasi dari novel "Goodbye Happiness" karya Arini Putri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruFemsasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

part 2

Kami tidak tinggal di asrama kampus. Orangtuaku memaksa kami tinggal di apartemen. Apartemen kami bersebelahan. Aku di 305, Naru 306.

"Ayo makan," ujarnya menyodorkan satu cup strawberry ice cream ke arahku. Naru tahu aku sangat menyukai Strawberry ice cream. "Sesuai janji, hari ini aku yang traktir," lanjutnya lagi membuatku tersenyum.

"Krik!"

Wajahku langsung terangkat ketika mendengarsuara jepretan kamera. Naru baru saja menurunkan kameranya. "Kau terlihat lucu."

Aku sedang asyik menikmati ice cream saat Naru tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Tink, kau bawa dompetmu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tadi kau melarangku membawa dompet. kau bilang hari ini kau yang akan membayar semuanya."

Tak ada kepanikan diwajah Naru. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan reaksi ambigunya yang khas. Dia meraba-raba celana jeans-nya. Aku terus menatapnya heran. "masalahnya, Tink," ujarnya mulai buka suara. "Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal"

"BENARKAH?!" seruku terkejut.

Bibi pemilik kedai ice cream mendatangi kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa pada situasi seperti ini dia tiba-tiba muncul. Mungkin kami terlihat mencurigakan, atau bibi ini punya firasat ice creamnya tidak akan berubah jadi uang. "ah.. bibi.." ucapku merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tink, Run!" teriak Naru sambil menarik tanganku kuat-kuat dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"maafkan kami, Bi!" teriakku dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke!" seru suara yang memutus kontak mata ku dengan Naru. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Rei Gaara berdiri disampingku. Dia sedikit melirik Naru dan menunduk. "apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"tanyanya.

"tidak, it's ok," ujarku dengan bahasa informal. Gaara adalah mahasiswi pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman. "ada apa?"

Gaara kembali menatapku dengan wajah berbinarnya. "apa kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman hari ini?"tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepala, tetapi ku dengar Naru bergumam. "Ah, I get it. kerja bagus, Tink!" ujarnya memberiku semangat.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Gaara menatapku tak sabar. "Sasuke, kau termasuk mahasiswa yang direkomendasikan kampus kita untuk mengikuti audisi tertutup Konoha Entertainment. Aku bahkan tidak ada di daftar itu. Tapi, aku senang untukmu," ujarnya sambil memelukku. "Berusahalah!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Ujung mataku menangkap sosok Naru yang masih memandangi daftar nama itu. Aku tahu semua itu masih jauh, tetapi setidaknya aku telah berhasil mendekati mimpiku. Saat itu aku berdoa untuk Naru. Aku berdoa agar dia juga dapat mendekati mimpinya. Apapun itu sekalipun aku tak memahaminya. Aku hanya ingin suatu saat melihatnya dengan bangga. Naru, Peter Pan-ku, dia akan terbang bahkan sampai ke Neverland sekalipun. aku yakin itu.

"Do your best," ujarnya saat aku akan melakukan audisi.

Dia meraih pundakku, mengalihkan posisi tubuhku agar menatapnya. "I know you, Tink," ucapnya bersama senyumannya itu. " I know you always do your best. Do it for me, then."

aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain mengangguk.

Pagi itu,pukul setengah tujuh, aku berlari ke luar dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Naru dengan tak sabar. Tanganku masih menggenggam ponsel yang baru saja ku beli dua minggu lalu.

Naru berdiri disana masih dengan setelan tidurnya dan rambut yang berantakan. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. aku tahu Naru tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini.

"Tink," panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Naru mereka menelponku!" seruku riang.

Naru mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

"Konoha Entertainment. mereka bilang aku lolos dan terdaftar sebagai trainee, Naru.. Aku berhasil!"

Naru yang masih setengah mengantuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tahu bahwa dia ikut senang. Namun, gerakannya selanjutnya membuatku terdiam. Naru membuka tangannya lebar-lebar di depanku, seakan dia siap menerima pelukanku. Maka perlahan, ku peluk tubuhnya. "Good job, Tink," ujarnya pelan.

Aku dapat mendengarnya, suaranya dengan amat jelas. Naru, seandainya dia tahu bagaimana degup jantungku saat berada dipelukannya. Naru.. Naru.. My Peter Pan, Naru..

"Tink," panggilnya tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Kau tahu jalan cerita film tadi, kan? Dua tokoh utamanya terlihat sangat dekat. Tetapi ternyata di akhir cerita mereka harus berpisah. Menurutmu, bagaimana jika suatu hari kita yang mengalami itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat napasku tercekat aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, mencoba menemukan senyum penghipnotis yang membuatku percaya bahwa hal itu bukan pertanyaan yang serius. Namun, tak tak ku temukan itu. Aku hanya dapat terus memandanginya yang masih menerawang kearah sungai yang dihiasi cahaya lampu itu. "Naru…," panggilku dengan nada takut.

Entahlah pertanyaan itu membuatku merasa takut. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa menggigil. Baru kali ini kurasakan udara dingin ini begitu mematikan. Aku masih terus menatapnya,berusaha mencari senyum jahilnya. Dan sedetik kemudian senyum yang kuharapkan muncul.

"itu konyol, kan?' ujarnya membalik pertanyaannya sendiri. Aku perlahan ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"that's really impossible, right?" ujarnya lagi dengan tawa pelannya. Dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"you're my Tink," ucapnya dengan nada yang kurasa lebih serius. Aku kembali terdiam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Never ever being too far from me,' lanjutnya.

Ternyata hari-hari berikutnya lebih berat daripada yang kupikirkan. Setiap jam kosong kuliah, aku akan segera menuju tempat training. Aku menghabiskan sekurang-kurangnya lima jam perhari di tempat training. Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, mereka tidak hanya melatihku berakting. Mereka juga memberiku kelas menyanyi, menari, kepribadian, dan bahasa. Aku suka menyanyi. Aku juga suka menari. Tapi, bukan untuk dipelajari serius seperti itu. Diantara para trainee lain, tubuhku termasuk kaku. Suaraku juga bisa dibilang lemah dan tidak stabil terhadap nada. Susah payah aku berusaha menanamkan nada-nada itu dalam otakku. Aku bahkan masih kesusahan mengatur pernapasanku. Berkali-kali pula aku gagal meluruskan kakiku. Kakiku yang tidak biasa bergerak banyak mendadak diforsir untuk melentur.

Terdengar bunyi lift terbuka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke luar sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya. Dia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan berbicara. Dari yang ku tangkap dia meminta seseorang menjemputnya di gedung Konoha academy.

Sementara itu, aku masih tak dapat berhenti untuk mengingat dimana aku pernah melihatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak asing.

"uhm, kau trainee?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya lagi, sedikit terkejut mendengarnya buka suara. Dia masih menatapku, menunggu jawaban. Aku mengangguk pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Dia mengangguk-angguk setelah ku jawab. "sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi.

"ah.. baru sebulan," jawabku lirih.

Saat itulah aku tersadar. Ya, aku memang pernah melihat lelaki itu. Aku melihatnya di bioskop, di layar besar itu. Dialah Akasuna Sasori, pemeran utamanya.

"uhm.. kau..," ucapku hati-hati. Dia menoleh ke arahku, seakan mengantisipasi sesuatu dariku. "apa benar kau Akasuna Sasori?"

Lelaki itu mengulum senyum dan tertawa kecil. "tadinya kukira aku memang sama sekali belum popular. Baguslah, kau mengenaliku. Kurasa ini pertanda cukup bagus untuk debutku," ucapnya dengan nada becanda. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya. " darimana kau mengenaliku? Karena kau belum lama menjadi trainee, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau aku seniormu disini, kan?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. "aku menonton film yang kau mainkan," jawabku tanpa basa-basi.

"Lalu?"tanyanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti. "apa?"

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"oh." Aku mengangguk begitu menangkap maksudnya. "cukup bagus. Ceritanya sedikit klise, tapi aktingmu membantu segalanya. Aku suka filmmu."

"mulai lusa mungkin aku akan lebih sibuk," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "aku baru saja dapat kabar, majalah Famous menerimaku jadi fotografer disana."

"Majalah?tapi.. kapan kau mengajukan lamaran?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan beritanya yang tiba-tiba.

Naru kembali menikmati supnya dan menjawab dengan tenang. "sekitar sebulan lalu."

Kulirik Naru yang masih memakan supnya, ekspresinya ringan seperti biasa. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hanya aku yang selalu merasa terikat oleh tatapannya.

"Selamat," ujarku lirih.

Naru mengangkat wajahnya. Perlahan senyum kembali tersunging diwajahnya. "I know you'll always support me,Tink."

Ya, aku selalu mendukungmu, Naru. Apa pun itu bagaimanapun itu. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berakhir dipihakmu dan mendukungmu. Dan itu selalu terjadi.

Bukan hal mengherankan bila kelas menjadi begitu hidup, tidak seperti biasanya. Semua mahasiswa bertanya hari itu. Sepertinya mereka berlomba untuk membuat interaksi sebanyak mungkin dengan Akasuna Sasori, tak terkecuali Gaara.

Bagaimana tidak? Didepan mereka, berdiri seorang aktoryang bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Walaupun mungkin Akasuna Sasori belum setingkat Lee min ho atau Song jongki, tidak bisa dipungkiri cukup menarik dan berkharisma. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tau dia adalah selebritas, setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya.

"ah, kita bertemu lagi,"ujarnya saat aku tepat berada dihadapannya.

"apa?"

"kau trainee waktu itu, bukan?" aku mengangguk perlahan, dapat kurasakan Gaara menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar. Akasuna Sasori tertawa kecil.

"tentu saja aku akan mengingat juniorku. Apa kau sudah melupakan seniormu?"

Aku mengerjap sebentar,"ah, tentu saja tidak."

Akasuna Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Dia menatap halaman buku sebentar dan menandatanganinya.

"siapa namamu?" ucapnya dengan lebih jelas. "aku ingin menulis bagian kepada."

Aku menatap halaman kertasku yang sudah dipenuhi tanda tangannya. "tulis saja untuk Tink," jawabku datar.

"Tink? Namamu Tink?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"oh bukan. Namaku bukan Tink,"jawabku cepat.

"jadi Tink nama saudaramu? Kau ingin memberikan ini untuk saudaramu atau temanmu?"

"tidak, Tink itu nama panggilan akrabku," ujarku menjelaskan.

Akasuna Sasori mengangguk mengerti. "lalu, siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "namaku Sasuke."

"Namamu sangat bagus. Mengapa kau harus dipanggil Tink?"

Aku tidak berniat menjawabnya dan mulai merasa lelaki didepanku ini terlalu banyak tanya.

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Tink?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh.

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "jangan, panggil saja aku Sasuke. Itu namaku," jawabku sambil kembali berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa memanggilku Tink. Panggilan itu terlalu istimewa. Dan hanya satu orang yang berhak memanggilku seperti itu.

Detik-detik jarum jam yang bergerak terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku. Aku masih menggeliat di tempat tidur, berkali-kali berganti posisi. Kupaksa kedua mataku untuk terpejam. Sungguh seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat lelah, aku sangat ingin mengistirahatkannya. Namun, seluruh tubuhku menolak rencana itu dan memilih terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Tubuhku yang lelah terasa semakin lemah. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada dinding putih itu. Naru berada disana, dibalik dinding ini. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa disini hanya aku yang merindukannya? Apa hanya aku yang menantinya…. sendirian?

Aku menunduk menahan kantuk saat menghadiri mata kuliah yang sangat membosankan. Awalnya, ku kira jurusan teater akan dipenuhi oleh latihan untuk mempraktikkan teknik diatas panggung. Kukira mendengarkan materi didalam kelas seperti ini sudah tidak aka nada dalam jadwalku. Ternyata, aku salah besar.

Gaara yang duduk disebelahku bahkan sudah benar-benar mengabaikan ceramah dosen didepan kelas. Dia tengah sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang sengaja dia bawa untuk mengisi waktu dikelas. Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilku dan ikut membolak- balik kertasnya. Catatan ini berisi bermacam-macam hal.

Aku kembali membuka halaman catatanku saat tiba-tiba kutemukan selembar foto terselip diantaranya. Ku lihat foto diriku dari sisi samping yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Tanpa bertanyapun aku langsung tahu, foto itu hasil jepretan Naru. Kubalik foto itu dan kutemukan tulisan tangannya disana.

You look so tired, Tink. Please, just rest.

Aku bisa cari makan sendiri n_n

Aku menatapnya ingin tahu sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik tangannya yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku persegi panjang yang tipis, lebih tepatnya disebut majalah. Dia mengulurkannya kearahku. Aku dapat membaca huruf-huruf merah besar bertuliskan 'FAMOUS' disampulnya yang dominan hitam.

Aku membolak-balik tiap halamannya. Sampai kutemukan halaman itu. Halaman lain yang juga bertuliskan nama Naru dibagian fotografi. Halaman mode. Seorang model berpostur tinggi dan langsing. Rambutnya sebagian disanggul, sebagian dibiarkan tersanggul. Foto yang lain memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berkibar. Dia menggunakan mini dress warna-warni dengan sepatu stiletto yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tinggi. Hasil foto-foto itu terlihat jauh berbeda dengan fotoku. Aku melirik nama model yang tertulis didekat nama Naru.

Hyuga Hinata.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak nyaman didadaku. Memikirkan bahwa Naru mungkin akan bertemu dengan puluhan gadis cantik seperti itu setiap hari membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka pada perasaan itu. Aku juga tidak suka pada kenyataan itu.

"so, you proud of me?" tanya Naru sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Membuat jarak kami begitu dekat. Membuatku sejenak melupakan kekhawatiranku.

"tentu saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "sangat sangat sangat…."

"your Naru is great, right?"tanyanya lagi memotong ucapanku.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "my Naru is great," ucapku.

Naru ikut tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. "my Tink is also great."

"yes,of course,"balasku. "your Tink is great."

Selalu saja, hal-hal seperti itu, dengan caranya memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti merasa dimiliki… dan memilikinya?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Tale, so It's a Life

Terinspirasi dari novel "Goodbye Happiness" karya Arini Putri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Narufemsasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

part 3

"Akasuna Sasori-san.." panggilku.

"ehm?"

"apa benar kau yang merekomendasikanku kepada sutradara Hatake Kakashi-san untuk menjadi model MV BTS untuk lagu For you?"

Senyum diwajah Akasuna Sasori memudar sejenak. Dia terlihat berpikir beberapa saat dan kembali tersenyum tipis. "apa kau tidak suka kurekomendasikan?"

Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepala. "bukan begitu,"balasku. "aku hanya tidak tahu, mengapa kau merekomendasikanku? Aku bahkan tidak dekat denganmu."

"karena kau sangat menarik dimataku,"jawabnya.

Kutundukkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan Sasori. Aku tak tahu seberapa besar kebenaran yang ada dari ucapannya barusan. Aku hanya merasa tidak ada salahnya percaya padanya. Mungkin kali ini aku harus percaya kalau dia hanya ingin memberiku kesempatan, bukan karena hal lain. Naru, bolehkan aku percaya sekali lagi pada lelaki dihadapanku ini?

Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, aku beranjak dari dapur dan duduk diruang utama. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku diatas meja, berusaha memejamkan mata. Sementara Naru sedang membuat Ramen didapur. Namun, belum sempat mataku berhasil terpejam, ponsel disampingku bergetar.

Bukan ponselku, melainkan ponsel Naru. Kulirik nama yang terpampang dilayarnya. Aku nyaris menggigit lidahku saat nama itu terbaca.

Hyuga Hinata.

Jantungku berpacu cepat saat ponsel itu berada digenggamanku. Ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti. Kutekan salah satu tombol dilayar dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Bibirku terasa bergetar. Tanganku mengepal menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ditubuhku. "moshi moshi,"ujarku selirih mungkin.

"moshi-moshi, Naruto!" seru suara itu ditelingaku. Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Suara ramah it uterus menggelitik telingaku. "Naruto? Moshi-moshi? Moshi-moshi? Naruto?"

"dia tidak disini,"ucapku cepat.

"apa?" ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut. "maaf ini siapa? Bukankah ini ponsel Naruto?"

Aku menahan napas sebisa mungkin. Jantungku berdebar semakin keras. Maafkan aku Naru, aku tidak ingin kau berbicara dengannya. "Naru… dia tidak ada,"ucapku lirih.

Naru.. Naru.. mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti? Mengapa rasanya kau tak pernah menyadari? Betapa aku takut kehilanganmu, Naru?

Jarum jam berdetak terlalu cepat malam itu. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk menatapnya, khawatir segalanya akan terlalu cepat berlalu. Aku berbaring ditempat tidurnya, tak berani memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Pintu kamar masih kubiarkan sedikit terbuka. Dari kamarku yang redup, aku masih bisa melihat tangannya yang bersandar dilengan sofa didepan kamarku.

Ya, Naru. Dia duduk disana entah melakukan apa. Namun, dari cara duduknya, aku tahu dia belum tidur. Kenyataan Naru duduk disana untukku, membuatku terlalu bahagia hingga takut memejamkan mata. Aku takut, saat membuka mata nanti, Naru telah menghilang dan aku kembali sendiri.

"Naru,"panggilku pelan. Kulihat tangan dilengan sofa itu bergerak. "kau belum tidur,kan?"tanyaku.

Naru mulai berdiri. Dia membalikkan badan, menatapku dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum tipis dari sana. "kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau harus istirahat,"ujarnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "aku tidak bisa tidur,"jawabku. Senyumku semakin mengembang saat ide itu tiba-tiba tercetus dikepalaku. "Naru, mau bacakan aku dongeng?"

Naru duduk dilengan kursi dan menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Uhm, memangnya kau mau dengar dongeng apa?"tanyanya lembut. Aku menarik napas perlahan. Entah bagaimana caranya menggambarkan, betapa tenangnya perasaanku saat mendengar suara lembutnya.

"uhm.. PeterPan?"usulku setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Hanya dongeng itu yang terpikir saat aku menatapnya.

Dia mulai tertawa pelan. "buat apa? Kau kan sudah hafal dongeng itu."

"tapi ada yang aku masih tidak mengerti,"ujarku mempertahankan pendapat.

Naru berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Dia duduk dilantai, bersandar tepi tempat tidurku. Sesuatu terasa berputar didadaku saat dia menatapku dari ujung mtanya. "apa yang masih tidak kau mengerti?"

"uhm.. menurutmu PeterPan.. apa PeterPan suka pada Wendy?"tanyaku ragu.

Naru terdiam sejenak. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, berusaha mencari jawaban. "uhm.. tidak tahu,"jawabnya setelah berpikir lama. "dia juga belum yakin soal itu."

Jawab Naru membuatku nyaris mengangkat kepala dari bantal. "kenapa? Bukannya Wendy itu cantik ya?"tanyaku, tak puas.

"karena dia punya Tink,"jawabnya cepat

"Naru,"panggilku pelan. "Tsunade Sensei tadi memanggilku lagi."

"ada masalah lagi?"tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah dengan cepat,khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "dia member tahuku bahwa.. manajemen memutuskan aku akan bergabung dengan proyek terbarunya. Aku bisa segera debut.. sebagai anggota girl group."

"girl group?" Naru mengulangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Persis seperti yang kulakukan tadi didepan Tsunade-sensei. "apa maksudnya, Tink? Kau masuk Konoha Ent karena ingin menjadi aktris bukan idol."

"ya, tapi mereka bilang itu akan menjadi batu loncatanku,"jelasku perlahan. "posisiku adalah sebagai visual. Nantinya, manajemen akan member banyak kesempatan kepadaku untuk bermain film. Dengan cara itu, baik aku dan group akan semakin popular."

"apa-apaan itu? Apa menurut mereka kemampuan beraktingmu saja tidak cukup?"tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang semakin mengeras.

Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku tahu Naru akan semakin menentangnya nanti. "Naru, ada satu hal lagi,"

"Plastic surgery?!" seru Naru keras.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepala. "tidak, Tink! Tidak! Apa mereka pikir kau boneka?"

"tapi Naru, karierku.."

Naru mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku terdiam. "tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu. Kau bisa lolos audisi teater waktu itu. Kau juga bisa menjadi model MV BTS. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu."

"Naru, itu beda.."

"Tink!"sela Naru, membuatku kembali terbungkam. Naru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga aku tak dapat berkutik. "listen,Tink. Mata ini, hidung ini, dagu ini, pipi ini,"ujar Naru sambil menunjuk setiap bagian yang dia sebutkan. "don't let anyone touch them."

"why?"tanyaku.

Naru menunjukan senyuman tipis. "They're so precious for me."

Naru menarik tangannya lepas dari genggamanku setelah kami mencapai salah satu koridor di gedung apartemen kami. Aku menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, tak dapat memahami apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Naru, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan nada marah.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Naru justru memunggungiku, berjalan perlahan menjauh dariku. Aku masih bisa melihat pundaknya yang menegang dan langkahnya yang berat. "Naru,"panggilku lagi, kini dengan suara bergetar, menahan tangis.

Naru terus berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Aku hanya dapat melangkah pelan dibelakangnya, menatap Naru yang masih terus berusaha menjauh. "Kau sudah berbeda, Tink,"ucap Naru tiba-tiba.

"eh?"

"you're already grown up. It's nice,"lanjutnya, membuatku terdiam. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan itu. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku tak dapat melihat tatapannya. Aku hanya mendengar suaranya dan aku tahu itu bukan pujian.

Perlahan, Naru membuka pintu apartemennya dan menghilang. Aku masih berdiri menatap pintu itu. Pintu yang biasa aku ketuk pada jam berapapun untuk melihat wajah Naru yang baru saja bangun tidur. Kakiku terasa bergetar dan semakin lemah. Aku mulai berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahku dibalik kedua lengan. Menangis seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya.

"yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjauh dari Akasuna Sasori. Bila kau tidak memikirkan kariermu sendiri, pikirkan Akasuna Sasori. Apa kau mau menghancurkan film dan kariernya? Bila memang ada sesuatu diantara kalian, tunggu sampai fans tidak lagi memperhatikan kalian. Disaat itulah,kalian bisa bersama."

Ucapan Tsunade-Sensei terus membebani pikiranku. Apakah harus seperti ini untuk masuk dunia hiburan? Semua langkah yang kau ambil harus diatur sedemikian rupa agar menyenangkan hati fans.

Perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih pada suara decit pintu yang terbuka. Kuangkat wajahku dan kutemukan sosok yang membuat waktuku terasa berhenti. Naru berdiri disana, menatapku dengan wajah yang menegang. Ponsel digenggamanku yang terus berdering mulai terdengar samar ditelingaku. Yang kudengar hanya suara degup jantungku tang tak karuan.

Naru menundukkan wajahnya setelah lama menatapku. Dia melangkah melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apapun, seperti orang asing. Aku membalikkan tubuh, mengikuti tubuhnya yang menjauh menuruni tangga. Air mata kembali berdesakan diujung mataku. Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepadanya, bahwa gadis yang baru saja dia lihat ini sangat merindukannya. Bahwa gadis ini sangat ingin berlari ke pelukannya. Bahwa gadis ini sedang ketakutan dan membutuhkan rasa aman darinya. Air mataku mulai menetes tanpa henti. Aku berusaha menangis tanpa suara. Bibirku terus bergetar, menahan keinginan besar untuk memanggil namanya. Naru.. Naru.. aku takut, Naru.

Lampu-lampu blitz kamera itu terasa berkedip bergantian, membuat ada hijau besar dipandanganku. Aku duduk disamping salah satu pemain yang bermain drama bersamaku. Michrophone berada tepat dihadapanku, membuatku merasa tarikan napasku pun akan terdengar ditelinga seluruh tamu.

Pandanganku berkeliling, mencari sosok yang sejak tadi kutunggu. Diantara semua kamera itu, diantara gadis-gadis yang membawa poster Akasuna Sasori, aku berusaha mencari wajah yang kutunggu.

Naru kau dimana? Apa kau tak menerima undanganku? Apa kau masih menjalankan aksi bisumu disalah satu saat paling penting dalam hidupku? Naru, kumohon muncullah. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu diantara para tamu.

"apa dia tidak datang?"tanya Sasori dari balik punggungku.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud Sasori. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. Hanya ingatan akan senyum Naru yang bermunculan dikepalaku. Membuatku menyadari betapa aku merindukannya. Aku menunduk dan menutup sebagian wajahku, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menangis disaat seperti ini. Aku harus bertahan untuk tak menangis sambil menyebut namanya. Naru, kau dimana?

Gedung apartemen sudah cukup gelap. Tak banyak lampu menyala. Hanya beberapa lampu redup disetiap koridor. Aku berjalan cepat enaiki tangga hingga mencapai lantai apartemenku. Hujan membuat udara sedikit dingin. Aku berjalan sampai sosok itu membuatku tercekat.

Aku berjalan mendekat untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Mataku terbelalak. Naru meringkuk disana, didepan pintu apartemenku. Wajahnya penuh luka, bajunya kotor dan sebagian kecil terpercik darah. Tubuhku membungkuk dengan lemas, seakan tak kuat menganggat bahu dengan tegak.

"Naru!"seruku membuatnya mengangkat wajah perlahan. Pelipisnya lebam, pipinya lecet, dan darah segar mengalir disudut bibirnya. "Naru, kau kenapa?"tanyaku disela tangisan yang mendesak untuk tumpah.

Naru tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya bergerak perlahan mendekatiku. Napasku nyaris berhenti saat Naru menyandarkan dagunya dipundakku. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat merambat ditubuhku. "it's nice,"ucapnya pelan.

"Naru,"aku berusaha menarik tubuhku. Namun tangan gesit Naru menariknya kembali.

Dengan lembut, Naru melingkarkan kedua lengannya ketubuhku, memelukku dengan erat. "really nice,"ucapnya lagi dengan nada lega.

Aku menekan lukanya dengan lebih keras hingga dia berteriak kesakitan. "kau pikir aku bisa kau bohongi begitu saja. Jelas-jelas ini bukan kecelakaan kecil," ucapku kesal.

Naru justru tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tak mengerti. "just like what I said. Our Tink is already grown up,"komentarnya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau harus tahu itu,"balasku sambil terus membersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati. Aku ikut mengernyit menatap luka diwajah Naru. Rasanya, aku ikut merasakan perihnya.

Gerakanku melambat saat menyadari tatapan Naru yang sejak tadi tak beralih dariku. Aku balas menatapnya dan senyuman tipis muncul dari bibirnya. Senyumnya yang begitu kurindukan. "Maaf,"ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Maaf. Aku selalu membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya bisa membuat masalah buatmu dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna ucapannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha senyum untuk menetralisir suasana. "selama kau masih ingat untuk minta maaf, aku tak masalah," ujarku berusaha tertawa untuk mencegah keheningan

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Tale, so It's a Life

Terinspirasi dari novel "Goodbye Happiness" karya Arini Putri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruFemSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

part 4

Langkah ringanku terhenti saat kedua mataku menangkap dua sosok taka sing bagiku. Mataku membulat ketika menyadari dua sosok yang berhadapan itu adalah Naru dan.. Hyuga Hinata.

Aku tak dapat bergerak selangkahpun. Aku juga tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Koridor apartemen yang hening membuat suara mereka terdengar begitu jelas.

"gomawo, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku tanpa kau saat itu,"ujar Hinata.

Naru tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati, aku tak dapat merelakan senyuman itu dibagi dariku. "sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan noona? Tidak terluka?" tanya Naru sambil memperhatikan Hyuga Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemandangan itu membuatku tercekat. Hyuga Hinata bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Naru erat. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa permisi. Dan, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapusnya. Aku hanya membiarkannya mengalir deras sambil menatap Naru yang berada dalam pelukan Hyuga Hinata.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang tak siap menghadapi ini semua. Aku ingin berteriak agar semua orang tahu. Aku tidak baik-baik saja.. aku tidak baik-baik saja..

Aku membenci waktu yang perlahan mengubah diriku dan Naru. Kami sekarang bahkan seperti orang asing. Naru yang kukenal lebih menyukai susu coklat hangat dibanding minuman keras. Naru yang kukenal lebih memilih permen strawberry daripada sebatang rokok. Naru yang kukenal, bukan Naru yang tengah bersandar dipundakku.

"oh,dengan siapa dia?bukankan dia dekat dengan Akasuna Sasori?"bisik dua gadis muda yang barusaja berpapasan dengan kami. "ternyata, memang gadis yang suka menggoda laki-laki."

Tanpa aba-aba, Naru yang bersandar dipundakku terbangun dan melayangkan tinjunya kearah gadis itu.

"Aaaa!"gadis itu berteriak saat terjatuh ditanah.

"Naru!"teriakku lagi sambil menahan tubuh Naru yang terus berusaha menyerang gadis-gadis itu.

"pergilah,cepat!"serunya pada gadis-gadis itu. Mereka segera berlari menjauh secepat mungkin. Tubuh Naru masih sangat tegang. Aku memeluk lengannya erat-erat berusaha meredakan emosinya.

"Naru, mereka perempuan,"ujarku berusaha mengingatkan. Tubuh Naru masih terasa amat tegang. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Udara dingin tiba-tiba saja terasa terasa begitu menusuk tubuhku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, segera kulingkarkan kedua tangan disekitar tubuh Naru. Tubuh Naru yang tegang perlahan menenang. Aku menikmati angin yang berembus disekitar kami. Untuk kali ini saja. Mungkin saja ini pelukan terakhirku dengannya. Dengan lelaki yang amat kucintai, Naru.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahku. Ya, semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi segalanya memang telah berubah perlahan hingga aku tak menyadari kapan itu dimulai. Sebelumnya, aku hanya gadis remaja biasa yang bermimpi menjadi aktris. Kini, aku berhasil berada diatas panggung bersama para kru, menerima penghargaan. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membayangkan dapat tersenyum dengan nyaman bersama lelaki lain selain Naru. Namun kini Sasori berhasil membuatku tak menepis tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, perhatianku teralih pada keramaian dipinggir jalan. Orang-orang berkerumun dengan mobil polisi yang ikut terparkir disana. "apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

Mataku tak dapat beralih dari kerumunan itu. Bahkan, aku berusaha sedikit berjingkat untuk mengetahui apa yang berada dibaliknya. Kedua mataku berhasil menangkap bahunya yang berlumuran darah. Mataku terbelalak. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan amat cepat.

"Sasori-san,hentikan mobilnya!" seruku panic. Sasori menatapku heran. "cepat,aku ingin melihatnya. Tolong, Sasori-san!"pintaku sebelum Sasori sempat berkata apa-apa.

Aku segera berlari mendekat setelah keluar dari mobil. Kerumunan itu cukup padat, aku harus berusaha sedikit keras untuk menembusnya. Seketika, tubuhku melemas saat melihat sosok yang tergeletak diatas tandu. Darah masih mengalir dari dahinya. Sosok itu mengerang kesakitan sambil tah dapat melakukan apapun. Tubuhku membeku sesaat. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berharap semua yang kulihat hanya mimpi.

"Naru!" seruku sekeras yang kubisa, mencoba memanggil namanya.

"kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail karena masih dalam proses mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, benturan yang terjadi membuat saraf dan pembuluh darah diotaknya terganggu. Namun, efek yang kita temukan, pasien mengalami distorsi memori."

"memori?"

"ya, pasien akan mengalami kemunduran daya ingat secara perlahan. Untuk saat ini, belum terlalu terlihat. Namun, memori jangka pendeknya mulai melemah. Sebenarnya, penyebabnya tidak hanya kecelakaan ini. Kami menemukan sebelumnya telah terdapat benturan keras dikepalanya sebelum kecelakaan ini. Benturan itu tidak tertangani dengan baik sehingga beberafa saraf sulit untuk pulih."

"tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh, bukan?"

"kami akan mengusahakan hal itu, tapi kami belum bisa memastikan. Namun, melemahnya memori sudah ditunjukan sbelum kecelakaan ini, kecelakaan ini hanya memperparah kondisinya dan kemungkinan mempercepat kemunduran memorinya. Perlahan pasien dapat kehilangan memori jangka panjangnya. Itu artinya, suatu hari dia tidak akan ingat apapun."

Aku duduk dengan tangan mengepal. Sekujur tubuhku tegang. Penjelasan dokter yang tak pasti membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Perutku bahkan berputar hingga membuatku mual, kepalaku terasa sakit seakan dihantam oleh batu besar. Bagaimanapun rasanya sulit untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tink.."suara lemah itu membuaku kembali mengangkat wajah dengan cepat. Kutemukan Naru yang menatap kearahku dan tersenyum tipis. "Tink, kenapa kau menangis?"tanyanya lirih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera memeluk tubuhnya. Naru merintih pelan, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk ku peluk erat. "Tink, kenapa aku ada disini? Memangnya aku kenapa?"tanyanya dengan nada bingung. "ah kecelakaan mobil itu?"ucapnya setelah berusaha mengingat.

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan kepada Naru, bahwa kecelakaan itu sama sekali tak melibatkan mobil. Kecelakaan itu melibatkan dua motor yang tengah elakukan balapan liar. Naru, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan padamu, bahwa mungkin nantinya kau tidak akan mengingat apapun lagi?

"tinggalin aku, Tink,"ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menatapnya lekat. Sama sekali tak mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkannya. "tinggalkan aku, Tink. Aku ingin sendiri dulu!"serunya keras.

"kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tidak akan, Naru,"ucapku berusaha melawan keinginannya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku takut sekali saja aku pergi, aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi kepelukannya. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi.

Naru menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kulihat bahunya bergetar dan bahunya semakin lemah. Segalanya akan lebih berat nantinya, dan pada saat itu aku juga ingin melangkah disamping Naru. Seandainya nanti Naru tak mampu lagi mengingat apapun, aku akan tetap berada disampingnya, dan tak bosan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Aku akan menyimpan segala memori Naru. Aku aka terus menjaganya.

Malam itu, aku tertidur dipinggir ranjangnya. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Aku tak ingin dunia yang berubah membuat kami berpisah. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Bersama Naru.

"Naru, aku bawain kamu… Naru!" aku berteriak panic saat melihat Naru sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya ditembok sebelah ranjangnya. Aku segera berlari kearahnya dan berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Naru masih berusaha membenturkan kepalanya. Aku melihat wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan airmata.

Naru mengerang saat aku menarik tubuhnya. Aku segera memeluknya erat, berusaha menahannya. "aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku harus ingat. Aku harus ingat,"gumamnya berkali-kali disela tangisnya.

"jangan Naru! Kau tidak harus memaksakan diri,"ucapku berusaha menekan tombol panggilan dokter.

Naru berusaha menolakku dan membenturkan kembali kepalanya. "jangan Naru! Jangan! Aku mohon, jangan. Berhenti Naru,"ucapku sambil menangis dipundaknya.

Naru menangis keras. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku. Dia terisak keras. Tangisan yang sama saat Naru menangis diam-diam saat pemakaman ibunya. Tangisan yang sama yang membuatku mengadari bahwa Naru hanyalah manusia biasa. "aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Tink. Aku tidak bisa,"gumamnya tanpa henti. "aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu."

Tubuhku membeku saat mendengar ucapannya. Pertemuan pertama itu. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Naru muncul dan memotretku tiba-tiba, aku masih merekam segalanya dalam otakku. Aku melempaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Tale, so It's a Life

Terinspirasi dari novel "Goodbye Happiness" karya Arini Putri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruFemsasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

part 5

"Tink, majalah ini sangat bagus,"ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majaah itu.

"oh ya? Apa isisnya?" tanyaku.

"salah satu artikelnya membahas tentang dongeng dari berbagai versi. Ada PeterPan juga disini,"ujarnya sambil menunjukan artikel majalah itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, Peter Pan adalah dongeng favorit kami. "disini, diceritakan macam-macam versi ending dari Peter Pan. Salah satu yang paling aku tertarik,uhm.. ini,"ucapnya sambil menunjuk bagian artikel yang dia maksud.

"sahabat terbaik Peter Pan, Tinkerbell mati. Peter Pan juga tidak ingat apapun tentang Tinkerbell. Dia tidak ingat pernah memiliki sahabat peri dan hal-hal ajaib lainnya."

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita yang Naru tuturkan. Tinkerbell mati? Peter Pan tidak mengingat apapun tentang Tinkerbell? Ending macam apa itu? Siapa penulis bodoh yang mengarang akhir cerita seburuk itu?

Naru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajahku yang memucat. Tiba-tiba saja, merasa takut dengan tatapan Naru. Tatapan itu begitu sungguh-sungguh dan lekat, membuatku merasa tertekan. "jadi, Tink… sebelum kau sakit karena dilupakan, lebih baik kau pergi dariku. Just stay away from me, Tink. Hate me as much as you can. 'cause unlike the story… you're not the one who going to die."

Air mataku menetes tanpa kuminta. Aku tak mau bersusah payah untuk menghapusnya. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. "maksudmu apa?"ucapku tak percaya.

"just stay away from me, Tink!"serunya tiba-tiba.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menjawab setenang yang aku bisa. "Tidak!"

"I said, stay away from me, Tink!" ulang Naru lebih keras.

"I won't!"seruku lebih keras. Naru menatapku tak percaya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik napas panjang. Terlihat lelah dengan sikap keras kepalaku. Aku tak peduli. Aku memilih menjadi keras kepala dibanding kehilangan kesempatan bersamanya.

"but I don't need you again!" serunya, membuatku tersentak. Air mataku segera berjatuhan tanpa bisa ku control lagi tubuh terasa lemas dan bergetar ketakutan. "Grown up Tink,"ujarnya setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"how if I don't want to grown up?"tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

"you still have to grown up. You're a human, not a doll,"balasnya.

Aku terisak perlahan. Tak membayangkan percakapan ini akan terjadi. "tapi Naru.. can't we just grown up together?"ucapku dengan tenagaku yang tersisa.

Naru menggeleng, membuat isak tangisku semakin keras. "I'm not the right guy for you, Tink. Kau harus mencari seseorang yang pantas untuku. Yang tak bisa hidup sehari tanpamu."

"please, Tink!" serunya sambil mendorong tubuhku mundur. Aku membekap mulutku, kembali terisak dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Naru. Naru, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku menangis? Aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu. Itu saja.

Sasori menyandarkanku dibahunya,membiarkanku menangis sepuasnya. Perlahan dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Diam-diam memberiku kekuatan tanpa kata-kata. Kekuatan yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Saat aku berada dalam kondisi terlemahku.

Naru tak kunjung membuka matanya sejak itu. Dokter mengatakan ada pendarahan dikepalanya akibat kebiasaan Naru membenturkan kepalanya saat dia tak mampu mengingat sesuatu, ditambah kondisi kepalanya yang belum pulih sejak kecelakaan itu. Dokter bilang Naru beruntung bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Sasuke," ucap suara lembit itu. aku mengangjat wajahku dan menemukan Sasori yang juga tampak sedih. Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia terus memelukku erat. "ada aku, Sasuke. aku disini," ucapnya lembut.

"Dokter," panggilan itu membuatku menarik tubuhku dengan cepat. kutatap dokter yang berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya keruh. Dahinya penuh peluh. Aku seakan lupa bernapas saat dokter berucap pelan, "mungkin kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tangisanku pecah seketika. Tubuhku melemah hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Aku menutup wajahku dan terisak tanpa henti. "Naru.. Naru.. Naru.." panggilku berulang kali. Berharap akan datang keajaiban saat aku terus memanggil namanya. Sasori memelukku dari belakang, membuat tubuhku bertumpu penuh padanya. Pandanganku mulai menggelap seperti hari-hatiku yang perlahan mulai gelap.

Tanpa Naru.

Sasori memeluk lagi tubuhku yang sedari tadi tak bergerak setelah pemakaman Naru. Dia kembali memelukku erat. Rasa hangat mengalir perlahan. Perasaan yang selalu muncul setiap berada begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa kusadari, air mata kembali menetes dipipiku, seorang malaikat tengah memelukku. Seorang malaikat telah berada dihadapanku. Malaikat pelindungku,Sasori,apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua yabg telah kau korbankan untukku?

Sasori tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu justru membuatku merasa takut. Takut aku tak mampu melawannya lagi. "aku tak peduli. Seandainya semua fansku pergi atau karierku harus hancur. Bila ini satu-satunya cara untuk terus berada disampingmu, untuk melindungimu, aku tak masalah. kau tahu? aku menderita setiap kali melihatmu seperti ini."

"Sasori, kau tidak tahu..."

"seberapa besar kau mencintai Naru, seberapa besar kau membutuhkan Naru, sebesar itulah aku mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mungkin aku juga akan gila sepertimu sekarang bila aku kehilanganmu,"ujarnya tanpa ragu. Sasori mendekat satu langkah, membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Dengan lembut, Sasori meraih kedua tanganku. Jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu. "jadi, Sasuke... kumohon menikahlah denganku."

Sudah hampir sebulan aku kehilangan Naru tapi aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kehadirannya. Seakan dia selalu membayangiku, aku sudah seperti orang gila. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Sasuke,tolong katakan padaku kau sedang bercanda," ucap Sasori dengan nada bergetar diujung ponselnya.

Aku mengangguk meski tahu Sasori tak dapat melihatnya. Aku menelan ludahku dengan berat, berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu sekali lagi. Aku mencengkram erat ponselku.

"aku… aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Sasori." Ucapku pelan. "dan aku tidak sedang bercanda,"tambahku.

Air mata menetes perlahan dipipiku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu sakit mengucapkan ini kepada Sasori. Mungkin aku tak tega menyakiti malaikat yang selama ini menjagaku. Rasanya sungguh sesak saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibirku, ditambah dengan napas berat Sasori yang terdengar dari ponsel. Maafkan aku, Sasori. Aku terlalu takut untuk memulai segalanya denganmu. Aku terlalu takut membuatmu lebih sakit dari sekarang.

Flashback off

Setelahnya Sasuke mengakhiri konfrensi pers-nya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian. Sasuke dikabarkan berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sasori dengan segala rasa cintanya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Sasori tidak tahu mengapa hari-harinya selalu terasa kosong. Ada rasa hampa yang seperti selalu mengiringi kemanapun dia melangkah. Sasori masih merasakan ada lubang besar dihatinya, yang dia tak tahu harus mengisinya dengan apa.

Sasori berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka pintu apartementnya seperti biasa, mengambil Koran langganannya. Namun sebuah kotak bekal hijau muda menarik perhatiannya. Kotak itu berada tepat disamping korannya. Sasori menoleh ke sekeliling. Dia tak menemukan siapaun. Apa kotak itu benar untuknya. Dia mengambil kotak tersebut dan membaca pesan pada secarik kertas yang menempel diatasnya sembari memasuki apartementnya.

'orang-orang bilang bubur ini begitu special. Mungkin karena rasanya sangat enak. Mereka bilang bubur ini sebaiknya dipersembahkan untuk orang yang berharga bagi kita. Karena itu, kubuatkan kau bubur ini. Kuharap kau selalu sehat dan hidup dengan baik. Makanlah perlahan, tunggu sampai tidak terlalu panas. US'

Sasori merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dia segera meletakan kotak bekal itu dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari keluar dari apartementnya.

Sebuah taksi baru saja berhenti dihadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu membuka pintunya. Namun, sebelum gadis itu sempat memasuki taksi, tangan kuat Sasori segera menarik lengannya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut saat Sasori yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sasori memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia tidak salah. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang amat dirindukannya. Yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Sasuke.

"kemana saja kau? Katakan kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Mengapa kau tak menjawab telponku dan membalas pesanku? Kau tahu? Aku nyaris gila disini. Aku bisa benar-benar gila jika saja kau tak datang hingga besok,"gerutu Sasori disela isakannya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"hanya itu? Setelah meninggalkanku lama hanya itu yang kau katakan," ujar Sasori dengan nada kerasnya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Perlahan air mata juga ikt mengalir dipipinya. Bersamaan dengan itu senyum tersunging dibibirnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sasori. "Aishiteru,"ucapnya lirih.

"apa?" Sasori melepaspelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membalas tatapannya. Dia tidak takut lagi. Dia tidak lagi ragu. "aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dalam hidupku. Karena itu, kuucapkan kalimat itu lebih dulu sebelum terlambat," ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. " Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Sasori mengalir semakin deras. Dia kembali memeluk gadis kecil dihadapannya dengan begitu erat.

"kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya… Aishiteru."ucap Sasori lirih, hanya Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya.

Hari ini angin terasa berembus dengan lembut dan sejuk. Seakan membelai dan membisikan pesan ditelinga Sasuke.

'tink, are you live happily?'

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasori.

'ya, Naru. Aku bahagia. Cukup dalam pelukannya seperti ini, aku merasa boleh merasakan itu kan,Naru?'bisiknya dalam hati.

'and Naru,thank you for all adventure that you gave for me. For all the beautiful memory that you made. I'll never regret all the moment that I spent with you. I will never forget you. My Peter Pan, Uzumaki Naruto.'

END


End file.
